<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Winged Emerald by SkyDragonGrandeeney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436770">The Winged Emerald</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDragonGrandeeney/pseuds/SkyDragonGrandeeney'>SkyDragonGrandeeney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cuphead (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Girl, Angel Wings, Flying, One-Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Poems, Rhyming, WIP story, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyDragonGrandeeney/pseuds/SkyDragonGrandeeney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl born with a set of wings, delicate as clouds and hair the color of emeralds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Winged Emerald</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this small story about a character my sister made, both created at random oddly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A story to tell, about a maiden different to the others, one of a kind and eyes filled with wonder.</p><p>She soars on silver skyways, and her splendor found in lyric's of a golden song; about the maiden with emerald hair, known as Verde, who's never far gone.<br/>Her eyes shine like sparkling rubies, her skin soft as fresh rose petals. The talk of her beauty renowned far and wide, it is yet Verde's gentle kindness that was her real guide.</p><p>With Verde wings ready to take flight, the heavens which bare the clouds call to her and answer she must, perhaps this time she will see starlight. Born with the blessings of flying, one must be cautious, one must be careful, and one must be aware; be neglectful, and this gift will be a real nightmare.</p><p>A burden it is, yet Verde accepts still. It is her birthright to bear on her shoulders alone, even if they hold the weight of mighty boulders. Her smiles pursue onward for the future and better times, always waiting for yet the smallest hopeful sign.</p><p>Verde will forever remain happy, encouraged, and joyful, for that is who she is and not at all stay even the slightest woeful.</p><p>Her wings take her places, far and wide, it suits her personality; she always did love to wander.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>